Conventionally, an embroidery frame transfer device is known that is detachably attached to a sewing machine to transfer an embroidery frame holding a workpiece cloth in X and Y directions for embroidering the workpiece cloth. One typical example of such embroidery frame transfer device is provided with a carriage that allows detachable attachment of the embroidery frame, an X-direction transfer mechanism that transfers the carriage in the X direction which extends in alignment with the lengthwise direction or the longer side of the sewing machine bed, a Y-direction transfer mechanism that transfers the carriage in the Y-direction orthogonal to the X direction. The embroidery frame holding the workpiece cloth is attached to the carriage. The desired embroidery pattern is formed on the workpiece by attaching the embroidery frame transfer device on the sewing machine and moving the carriage and the embroidery frame in the X and Y directions by way of the X-direction transfer mechanism and the Y-direction transfer mechanism under the control based on a predefined embroidery pattern data.
The inventors have conceived to utilize the above described embroiderable sewing machine for punch working the workpiece. To elaborate, the inventors have conceived of attaching a punch needle instead of a sewing needle to the needle bar of the above described sewing machine to utilize the sewing machine as a device for executing punch work. The workpiece is typically made of a sheet of paper or resin film and typical punch work being performed on the workpiece is cutting and pattern formation, etc. In such application, the needle bar having the punch needle attached to it is moved up and down while the workpiece is moved by the embroidery frame transfer mechanism based on a predefined punch data to create a predetermined punch work on the surface of the workpiece based on the data.
However, the workpiece on which the punch work is created is made of materials such as paper and resin film. Thus, the embroidery frame for holding a workpiece cloth cannot be utilized for holding the workpiece made of the above described materials. Such being the case, punch work requires a dedicated workpiece holder optimal for holding the workpiece.